Fuegos Artificiales
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Donde Naruto intenta un clavado en plena acera, Sasuke es un discapacitado verbal y repentinamente todo se soluciona con violencia. Chicos, así no es como deberían pelear... SasuNaru Oneshot


**Nota de Autora: Mi primer fanfiction de Naruto! Por favor gente, sea comprensiva si salio algo mal D: en fin, es un regalo de año nuevo para todos aquellos a quienes quiero, y a quienes lean, pasen un bonito 2009!**

**~~Ome**

* * *

_**Fuegos Artificiales**_

La había citado a las nueve en punto, en su casa.

Nuevamente, Uzumaki Naruto se encontró mirando atentamente por la ventana hacia la calle. Salvo por los perros, revolviéndose entre la basura esparcida por la entrada, buscando algo que comer, estaba completamente desierta, al punto de darle un cierto aire de pueblo fantasma. Sonrió, complacido. Aquel rincón perdido en la ciudad que era su hogar, donde rondaban más gatos que personas, quizás no le parecería tan malo con compañía. Bueno, cuando ella llegara, por supuesto, pero estaba seguro de que lo haría. Miró el reloj sobre la mesada: aún eran las 21:37. Faltaba aún más de dos horas para el final del último día del año.

Ya vería Sakura que había hecho bien aceptando la cita. Él sabía que había aceptado por pena, pero le demostraría que podía ser tan bueno como cualquiera, aunque no tuviera ni el dinero, ni popularidad, como los chicos que ella adoraba. Tendría que considerar su esfuerzo, limpiando una y otra vez cada uno de los muebles de su humilde casa, aunque, a decir verdad, no habían quedado muy bien. Oh, pero lo había intentado.

También había preparado la cena, y tenía la certeza de que ya estaba fría, pero la podría recalentar cuando llegara. ¡Ah! Además también había comprado aquellos fuegos artificiales. Haría un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, sólo para ella.

-Sakura-chan amará esos fuegos artificiales, yo lo sé – se repetía una y otra vez, repasando los detalles y mirando con ojos brillantes el reloj.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ligeramente mientras se miraba nuevamente al espejo que reposaba junto a las fotos de sus padres. No era especialmente atractivo, pero tampoco era feo, sin embargo, nunca había tenido una novia. Después de un tiempo decidió que no era lo físico lo que lo separaba de los demás. Era algo mucho más oscuro y profundo, algo repulsivo dentro de sí que impedía a la gente acercarse.

Le dolió a los trece, parado con un manojo de flores que él mismo había recogido, mientras la muchacha a la que acababa de invitar a salir se reía frente a él, y le dolió a los catorce, cuando aquella carta en su casillero resultó ser no más que una broma del equipo de basketball. Tampoco tenía amigos que lo consolaran. Tuvo amigos una vez, traidores a los que confió sus sueños, miedos y corazón. El cual, como todos los demás, rompieron a pedazos al llegar a la secundaria.

Miró hacia el cielo nocturno, borrando, pero no por completo, aquella sombra que oscurecía sus ojos, porque ahora eso no era importante. Ahora lo único importante es que por fin tendría una cita con ella, con Sakura. Y tenía todo perfectamente preparado. Especialmente aquel espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, oh sí, especialmente eso.

El reloj junto a los rostros sonrientes de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina dio las diez de la noche. El rostro de su madre… tan sonriente y hermoso, y junto con su cabello rojo a veces le recordaba a Sakura. Hablando de eso, esa chica sí que estaba tardando. Quizás su transporte había pinchado una rueda y ahora tendría que buscar otro. De seguro eso era.

¿De qué hablábamos antes? Oh sí, sus padres. Nunca los había conocido en verdad, pero en el orfanato, antes de que Jiraiya lo adoptara, le habían dado aquella fotografía. Le dijeron que eran sus padres, y les creyó. Porque mientras creyera que tuvo padres, sería cierto, y nada podría arrebatárselos. En la foto, nevaba, justo como en ese momento, los ocupantes del marco tenían sus manos firmemente entrelazadas y una expresión de serenidad en el rostro.

Sí, Sarutobi había sido lo suficientemente gentil como para darle aquella foto. A él y a Kyuubi. Si al menos él estuviera aquí y ahora, quizás no tendría que doler tanto esta espera. ¡Jaja! Como si quisiera que Sakura lo viera… de seguro se espantaría. Después de todo, Kyuu no tenía la mejor reputación del barrio. Pero aún así lo extrañaba, hacía meses que no lo veía. Pero había recibido un sobre con dinero de su parte la semana anterior, supuestamente como regalo de Navidad. No necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que no lo había ganado honestamente, pero ya que lo tenía podría aprovecharlo.

Ah, ¡sí que era una chica tardona esa! Aunque jamás la había visto arreglarse por más de una hora. Quizás estaba tan nerviosa como él ahora. Quizás no podía dejar de entrar al baño, sólo para revisar. ¡Ja! quizás hasta sentía aquellas mariposas haciendo destrozos dentro de su estómago, como si estuvieran teniendo una gran fiesta. Sólo esperaba que Sakura llegara ya, sino se moriría de la—

Una melodía poco elaborada y aguda se alzó entre sus ropas, el tono inconfundible de su viejo teléfono celular. En la pantalla, con grandes letras, se encontraba un mensaje nuevo de la muchacha que con tanto anhelo esperaba, con tanta ansia. Apretó levemente una tecla y, tan pronto el contenido del correo apareció, dejó escapar una risita. Lo dejó nuevamente sobre la mesa. Se decidió a ir a la terraza. Debía comenzar a preparar el espectáculo.

Cruzaría estas mechas por aquí, y se encenderían a la par. Pondría esto por allí y explotaría en colores al mismo tiempo. Naruto preparaba cada uno de los detalles con una minuciosidad impensada en alguien de su desordenado calibre. Una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en los cálidos colores que explotarían aquí y allá. Tomó una breve pausa para observar nuevamente la calle, aquella donde había vivido tanto tiempo. No había nadie allí. Perfecto.

ooo

Uchiha Sasuke no era un tipo que se interesara demasiado en los demás. De hecho, Uchiha Sasuke jamás se había sentido interesado en los demás, no importaba cuantas muchachas, falsos amigos, familiares y casos de caridad se tiraran a sus pies, o a su bolsillo, por lo que daba. Era de aquellos que no se metían en los asuntos de las otras personas, y a decir verdad, no le había ido muy mal en la vida siguiendo esta ideología.

Sin embargo, al ver tamaño espectáculo de luces en el cielo nocturno, horas antes del año nuevo en un rincón en el medio de la sucia nada, es decir justo en el camino que pensaba trazar hasta que terminaran las celebraciones, podríamos decir que, por primera vez en su vida, el bicho de la curiosidad lo picó.

Eran hermosas, aquellas luces. Subían y explotaban, daban todo en un momento de éxtasis y se disolvían en la nada, dejando sólo el recuerdo de su belleza. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, pronto se hallaba caminando hacia la fuente de aquel espectáculo. Una sombra se encontraba al pie del origen, sentada, con el rostro al parecer hacia el cielo. Por las apariencias, sería un muchacho menor que él, y como demostró al ponerse de pie, de seguro era bastante más bajo que el mismo Sasuke. Esperen, ¿ponerse de pie?...

_¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota?_

La figura caminó hasta el borde de la pequeña casa, y rió por unos momentos de manera amarga, como si una gran ironía hubiese sido azotada en su rostro, y luego, ante sus ojos, comenzó a caer hasta dar contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

Lo contempló un segundo, allí tirado en el medio de la sucia calle. Cualquiera hubiera llamado a emergencias, mierda, hasta habrían llamado a la policía. En ese tipo de barrios, era siempre lo más conveniente.

Sin embargo, simplemente comenzó a acercarse. Sabía que el chico no estaba muerto, nadie podría morir de una manera tan burda, en una caída de escasos dos metros, pero podría estar lastimado. Demonios, hasta podría estar desangrándose y era factible que los vecinos estuvieran observando: se lo podría asociar con la escena, podría ir a la maldita cárcel, y pudrirse en ella, por lo que a su familia le importaría. Pero siguió caminando, hasta encontrarse junto a la pequeña figura inmóvil. Podía verlo respirar, así que no estaba muerto, pero seguro que lo parecía.

Tenía los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa, un poco de sangre colándose por ellos, y los ojos fijos en el cielo, casi sin moverse. Era como si simplemente se hubiera recostado a observar los fuegos artificiales sobre él. Sólo apartó la vista para echarle a Sasuke una rápida mirada de reconocimiento, como diciendo simplemente que estaba bien, que no, no necesitaba un médico. "¿Dolor de cabeza? Sí, bueno, pero si vino solo, se irá solo. No se merece que nadie lo acompañe.".

-¿Por qué mierda sigues ahí? Bloqueas mi visión – la voz del chico sonaba extrañamente consternada. Extrañamente nasal.

Rápidamente volvió a echar una mirada al cielo, donde ya el espectáculo había terminado, y retornó la mirada al rubio, con la misma expresión neutra. Vio como fruncía el entrecejo, incapaz de seguir con su fachada del "todo está bien". Novato.

-No pareces de la escuela. ¿Eres amigo de Sakura? – tenía aquella ligera chispa en los ojos al pronunciar el nombre. La mirada de aquellos que quieren venganza. - ¿Te ha mandado ella?

Siguió en silencio, observando los penetrantes ojos del chico. Sentía como si estuviera buscando algo en él, como si esperara leer la verdad o deshonestidad en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía la suficiente práctica en la vida como para nunca dejar entrever emoción alguna en su rostro, por lo que al cabo de unos instantes, el rubio, que pareció percatarse de esto, comenzó a incorporarse, girando para evitar la mirada de su silencioso interlocutor. Ya estaba en pie cuando una voz lo sorprendió:

-¿Intentaste suicidarte por una chica? – era un tono burlón, de los que ameritan un golpe o dos. El lastimado chico volteó nuevamente, las facciones, antes suaves aunque algo magulladas, se habían endurecido hasta que el rostro pareciera esculpido en piedra.

-Vete a la mierda – contestó con mucha clase. Oh, bueno, ya sabía él que la gente por ese tipo de lugares era algo vulgar.

-Hn. – podría haber sido cualquier cosa, pero de entre todas ellas, el muy _dobe_ de su rubio interlocutor decidió que su respuesta había sido ofensiva.

-¿Qué mierda quieres aquí, dattebayo? Vete a donde te necesiten. – sus pasos alejándose resonaban en toda la desierta calle, principalmente porque no eran simples pisadas, parecía como si estuviera intentando emparejar el destrozado asfalto con sus pies.

Lo siguió, viendo como era de divertido contrariar a aquel chico. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una de esas personas que se te planta en medio del paso y te dice exactamente lo que piensa: era realmente aburrido escuchar un cumplido tras otro, todos ellos en realidad relacionados con Itachi o algún otro miembro de su familia. Además, aún era temprano para volver a casa, de seguro los invitados se irían recién a las dos horas pasado el año nuevo, y definitivamente no quería llegar mientras ellos todavía estuvieran allí. Eso lo dejaba completamente libre por la mayor parte de la noche.

El _dobe_ paró frente a la puerta, y comenzó a maniobrar un manojo de llaves de manera torpe, de tal forma que no podía siquiera meter la correspondiente en el cerrojo. De seguro la caída sí le había afectado a su cabeza después de todo. Observó mientras intentaba una, dos y tres veces, hasta que finalmente las cosas tomaron el ritmo que podía preverse fácilmente, y las llaves cayeron al piso con un sonido metálico.

Sasuke paseó su mirada entre el tembloroso chico, las llaves, y el primero nuevamente, antes de, con un suspiro resignado, inclinarse para levantarlas. Sentía un par de ojos clavados a su espalda mientras probaba abrir con alguna de ellas, pero era inútil: debía haber al menos diez en ese sólo manojo.

-¿Cuál? – gruñó con impaciencia.

Particularmente, nunca había sido de las personas a las que les gustaran los artefactos pequeños y difíciles de usar. Y esto calificaba en ambos.

-La más pequeña – llegó la voz detrás suyo.

Sonaba mucho más cansada que antes, como si en ese corto trecho desde la calle en realidad hubiera corrido una maratón.

Tomó la que le habían indicado, y abrió la bendita puerta en cuestión de segundos. El chico rápidamente se precipitó al interior, oscuro y pequeño, dejándolo allí parado con las llaves en mano. Al no sentir pasos, el rubio volteó, encontrándolo en el umbral con la misma expresión nula de antes. Puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró antes de pronunciar un único vocablo:

-Pasa.

ooo

Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera.

Puso su cara entre las manos, mareado. Sabía que no debía haber saltado de tan poca altura, había sido un idiota. Quizás tan sólo era un cobarde, quizás no quería morir en realidad. Quizás quería darse una última oportunidad de ser feliz.

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo, percatándose de lo patético de su situación. ¿Qué dirían _Ero-sennin_ o su hermano si lo vieran así? Seguramente se partirían de la risa, y no con él, sino _de él_. Posiblemente por ello es que había dejado entrar a su casa a ese bastardo de la calle…

"_¿Intentaste suicidarte por una chica?"_

… porque le había abierto los ojos, de una manera similar a como lo habría hecho su hermano. Lo de Sakura dolía mucho, muchísimo, pero el dolor ya no era tan intenso como el odio que se profesaba a sí mismo por haberle creído. Ella no tenía la culpa, ya le había intentado dejar en claro que lo detestaba. Pero Naruto pensó que el esfuerzo traería sus frutos, que por cansancio lograría ganar. Estúpido.

El ligero pitido del microondas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el tipo al que había invitado a la casa estaba parado a unos pasos de la puerta de la cocina. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué eres, un vampiro? Si vas a entrar entra, sino vete a vagabundear, pero no te me quedes mirando-ttebayo – gruñó mientras sacaba la comida recalentada del aparato. Había hecho ramen: no del instantáneo, sino hecho por él mismo. Pero sinceramente, no tenía demasiado apetito.

Echó una mirada de reojo por la casa, y se sorprendió al ver al muchacho que había invitado a pasar mirando viejas fotografías de la familia.

-¿Tiene hambre…? – intentó con una voz más suave esta vez. Más amable, más educada.

La cabeza del hombre volteó tan rápido en su dirección que cualquiera podría haber pensado que se había lastimado el cuello al hacerlo.

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿…Uchiha-san? – corroboró el Uzumaki con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Y ese cambio de discurso, _dobe_? – inquirió con sospecha Sasuke. Una pequeña porción de la irritación anterior volvió a él.

-Pensé que sería de buena educación, pero evidentemente no importa, Sasuke-_teme_ – respondió secamente.

El Uchiha enarcó una ceja, sonriendo socarronamente.

-Bueno, ¿y a que debo el placer, _dobe_?

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y que no se te olvide, _teme_.

-_Do-be._

-¡Agh, eres realmente irritante! – exclamó, cerrando los puños. – Sólo lo dije por educación, y porque ya que… Sakura-ch… Sakura no vendrá, me sobrará bastante. Así que decide, ¿estás dentro o no?

Realmente parecía estar sopesando. El Uzumaki podría haberlo jurado, lo estaba pensando. Casi podía ver los engranajes funcionando en su cabeza mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Bien… ¿dónde está el comedor? – respondió de manera insegura.

Naruto no pudo más que sonreír.

ooo

-Realmente está bueno, _dobe_.

-Ya te dije que me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. Na-ru-to. Si tres sílabas son tan complicadas para ti, no eres tan inteligente como pareces.

Extrañamente para dos personas de mundos tan distintos, de personalidades tan opuestas, y que se conocían hace tan poco tiempo, el ambiente del comedor era distendido. La conversación se componía de cosas relativamente importantes y nimiedades, entremezcladas con una buena dosis de insultos y gritos, pero de todas maneras era una charla libre de tensiones.

El moreno enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de manera burlona.

-¿Parezco inteligente? Gracias por el cumplido, _dobe_.

-¡Naruto!

-_Usuratonkachi_.

-¡Agh!

Naruto sacó fuerzas de algún misterioso lugar para cerrar el pico y comenzó a comer más precipitadamente. Intentaba ser lo más amable posible con el _teme_, pero por alguna razón, simplemente no podía. Quizás porque siempre empezaba a picarlo con tonterías.

Sasuke aprovechó el silencio del anfitrión para también tomar un bocado de la comida. No le había mentido, sinceramente estaba delicioso, a pesar de lo mal que lucía, y él tenía hambre.

-Claro que está bueno.

Toda actividad de ingerir alimento paró de repente.

-Claro que está bueno, porque vengo cocinando desde que era pequeño _dattebayo_. – explicó el rubio con la mirada ausente. - ¿Sabes, _teme_? Yo solía cocinarle a mi hermano cuando pequeños. Es decir, nos infiltrábamos en las cocinas del orfanato para comer más, y le cocinaba lo que me traía, ese delincuente. Siempre traía algo robado. No grandes cosas, pero siempre robaba algo, el muy _baka_.

Sasuke tragó los fideos que tenía aún en proceso de masticar, recordando algo que le había llamado la atención.

-Tu gemelo, ¿verdad? Lo vi en las fotos. – se excusó rápidamente, ante la mirada alarmada del Uzumaki. - ¿No debería estar aquí?

-No, Kyuu no pasa por casa ya. _Ero-sennin_ – mi padre adoptivo – lo echó de aquí hace unos años, después de enterarse de dónde sacaba todo el dinero.

-¿Prostitución? – sabía que era una broma, pero también había un ligero tinte de seriedad en la voz del Uchiha. Naruto no pudo más que imitar su sonrisa socarrona.

-Asesinatos a sueldo, robos a mano armada con su banda de delincuentes, quizás la hayas oído nombrar, se hacen llamar _Bijuus_. – vio como Sasuke negaba débilmente con la cabeza y prosiguió. – Qué extraño, son famosos en esta ciudad, especialmente él, _Kyuubi no Youko_, creo que es su mote. Puede que en los barrios de gente bien, estas cosas no lleguen. En fin… el tema es que no está aquí, y no lo ha estado hace mucho tiempo. Aún así, la gente sigue identificándome con él. Supongo que tendrá que ver que tengamos el mismo rostro. – se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

El moreno observó su plato, procesando la información. Naruto parecía estar tranquilo, escondiéndose tras aquella fingida indiferencia que él bien conocía, pero sabía que por dentro estaba rumiando su pasado y su presente, el odio a sí mismo carcomiéndolo.

-¿Y tu padre, ese Ero-algo, dónde está? – inquirió, intentando distender la situación.

-Hum, debe estar en algún bar, emborrachándose. Eso hace todos los santos días, eso hará hoy, Año Nuevo o no. – respondió sinceramente, y sonrió ante la imagen del pervertido borracho y corriendo a alguna dama. - ¿Qué hay de ti? Este no es un buen lugar para vagabundear en la noche. Y menos en día festivo, que a la hora de los fuegos artificiales – su mirada se endureció por un segundo – todos los delincuentes salen a las calles.

-No tengo por qué contarte nada, _usuratonkachi_ – replicó de manera seca.

-Nee, y yo que pensaba que en el fondo eras una buena persona – murmuró entre dientes el rubio. – bueno, entonces… tu apellido me suena conocido, ¿son famosos o algo en tu familia?

"_No, tan sólo somos los millonarios más importantes de Konoha y todo el mundo persigue nuestra fortuna, gracias por preguntar."_

-Algo por el estilo.

-Ajá… no recuerdo en dónde, pero he visto tu apellido en algún lado. Probablemente alguna de las "anotaciones" de _Ero-sennin_, le gusta meterse en la vida de la gente. – sonrió con genuina diversión, en sus ojos un brillo de picardía. – escribe una suerte de libros, _Icha Icha Paradise_… yo digo que son puras estupideces para pervertidos. Él dice que es arte.

Sasuke hizo una nota mental de que debería quemar los libros de Kakashi lo más pronto posible. Sabía que por alguna razón nunca quiso mostrárselos, ¡era un maldito libro pornográfico! Y se lo había paseado por el rostro desde los cinco años, el muy insolente.

-Sasuke… ¡Sasuke-_teme_! – volvió a la realidad, percatándose de que tomaba con excesiva fuerza un simple y frágil vaso. Inmediatamente relajó su agarre sobre este. - ¡Ah! Pensé que te habías enojado con mi vajilla, bastardo. – rió Naruto.

-Tch…_dobe_ – fue la respuesta de su interlocutor, que por primera vez, mostraba un poco de irritación en su rostro.

Esto sólo hizo que Naruto riera aún más fuerte, y Sasuke no pudo más que notar que la verdadera sonrisa le sentaba bien. Es decir, no era lo mismo aquella sonrisa falsa de hacía un rato comparado a la risa cristalina, fluida y absurdamente contagiosa que brotaba de su pecho. Y por Dios, se reía de tantas tonterías.

-¡Whoa, tienes expresiones faciales, _teme_! – exclamó de pronto el Uzumaki.

Sin saber como, se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Y de la misma manera en que la sonrisa había aparecido, repentina y velozmente, se había ido, dejando su inexpresivo y aparentemente aburrido rostro de siempre.

-No entiendo de qué hablas – murmuró, llevándose a la boca lo último en el plato de comida. El rubio, claramente decepcionado y un poco indignado, se limitó a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios contraídos infantilmente.

Esta vez, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír nuevamente.

ooo

Faltaban dos minutos ya. El último minuto del último día del año estaba sobre ellos. Y al ver el cielo nocturno despejado, al sentir el olor a pólvora de los que ya preparaban sus shows, como un _presque vú_, uno no puede evitar sentirse nostálgico. Momentos como ese son horribles si no hay nadie a nuestro lado, un ser querido al que desearle felicidades por su cumpleaños, intercambiar regalos en Navidad… festividades que normalmente son esperadas y deseadas.

-Estás callado.

Naruto no se volvió a mirarlo. Sabía que lo observaba, pero no volteó. Simplemente siguió con la mirada fija en el cielo, como un lobo esperando a aullar a la luna en el momento oportuno.

Estaban sentados en la terraza de la que horas antes Uzumaki Naruto se habría arrojado al vacío, esperando a que la fiesta comenzara para todo el mundo. No le habían hecho una invitación a observar los fuegos artificiales, pero Sasuke supo que podía – _debía_ – quedarse. Al menos un poco más. Aunque sólo fuera para verificar que el _dobe_ no intentara otra estupidez, como meter la cabeza en el horno. Fuera cual fuera la chica, no valía la pena.

Además, tampoco quería irse: no quería volver a la mansión, a los hipócritas, a las arrastradas… a su familia. No quería dejar la pequeña casa desordenada pero acogedora, ni tampoco a su ciclotímico dueño.

Y es que el muy idiota era la primera cosa en mucho tiempo que lo hacía querer reír y querer hacer reír a alguien. Quería escuchar aquella risa clara y aguda otra vez, y quería ser él quien provocara esa reacción. Quería volver a sentir algo auténtico, que su felicidad trajera la propia.

Y todo eso en unas horas. Maldición, _dobe_.

-Mhm… es que me pregunto por qué lo hacen. – respondió, e ignorando la expresión de extrañeza de su interlocutor, comenzó a elaborar su idea. – odiarme. Siempre lo han hecho, ellos. Bueno, no, cuando éramos pequeños, no. Pero sí me odian ahora.

-Deja de auto compadecerte, _usuratonkachi_. No todo el mundo te odia, no eres tan importante – replicó el Uchiha con ímpetu. Logró escuchar a Naruto soltando una risa amarga por lo bajo.

-¿Entonces tú no me odias, Sasuke-_teme_? – inquirió con una sonrisa ladeada, y aún sin mirarlo. Por eso ni siquiera vio la mano cuando lo golpeó con fuerza en su ya lastimada cabeza. - ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces? ¡Eso duele, _baka_!

-Silencio. – fue la calmada respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Naruto simplemente frunció el entrecejo, irritado, aunque esto fue desvaneciéndose hasta transformarse en una expresión relajada. Cerró los ojos y formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias por no odiarme – susurró, sin abrir los párpados, y casi de inmediato sintió la mirada de su interlocutor sobre él. Suspiró de manera calmada, prosiguiendo.- Y Feliz Año Nuevo _teme_.

-Lo mismo digo, _dobe_.

Una frase continuaba sin ser dicha, y sin embargo, tan literal e impresa a fuego en el aire. Flotó sobre el olor a pólvora de los primeros fuegos artificiales sobre sus cabezas, como de manera protectora.

"_No hay de qué."_

ooo

Oyó desde el living como el ruido de agua en la cocina se aquietaba abruptamente. Una escasa media hora habría pasado desde el Año Nuevo, y apenas bajaron de la terraza, el _dobe_ no había hecho más que ignorar su entera presencia, ya fuera ordenando o lavando platos, lo cual, aparentemente, acababa de terminar de hacer. Cierto, eran cosas que debían ser hechas, pero era Año Nuevo, por un demonio, podía bien dejarlo para después. Y por cierto, no abandonarlo a la televisión en medio de la sala de estar.

No había _nada_ bueno en ella. Nunca hay nada bueno en la tele cuando es Navidad.

Frustrado, apagó la maldita caja idiota y esperó a que Naruto saliera de la cocina, su refugio o como le apeteciera llamarla. Al no escuchar pasos ni sonido alguno por los siguientes cinco minutos, se incorporó con cansancio, dirigiéndose hasta la susodicha habitación, que no estaba muy lejos.

Al llegar, encontró al rubio simplemente apoyado sobre la mesada de mármol, cruzado de brazos, los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró, aliviado. Tenía que admitir que le había cruzado nuevamente por la cabeza esa escena donde el _dobe_ metía la cabeza dentro del horno y abría la llave de gas. Ciertamente parecía no tener más interés en suicidarse, por lo que sólo era una estúpida idea generada por la paranoia, el tener tiempo y lugar para sí mismo, y su imaginación (oh, como la detestaba).

De todas maneras, Sasuke seguía estando aburrido de muerte en una casa ajena, intrigado por la expresión de Naruto y algo indignado porque este no se hubiese siquiera _percatado_ de que estaba en la misma habitación que él. Carraspeó un poco, para hacerse ver, pero al parecer no tuvo efecto alguno en el pensativo rubio. Repitió el sonido de manera extremadamente exagerada esta vez, bastante irritado, sólo para recibir un chillido indignado y ver al rubio tirado sobre el suelo de su cocina.

-¿Uh? ¿_Teme_? – preguntó con sorpresa, confusión y también un poco de alarma y nerviosismo. Al parecer ese pequeño –pequeñísimo- sonido lo había asustado. Es decir, si aquellos ojos salidos de órbita no eran un indicador.

-Uh uh, _dobe_ – confirmó imitando el tono de voz de su interlocutor, y haciéndolo aún más infantil. Si Naruto se percató de ello, no dio señal alguna. - ¿Sucede algo? – inquirió intentando que su voz sonara lo suficientemente seca para mostrar que no estaba interesado en la respuesta.

-¡Jum! Bueno, estaba pensando en qué hacer contigo ahora, ya que no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme solo, y no puedo ofrecer ninguna excusa para retenerte – eso si que era sinceridad brutal. – así que, ¿qué piensas? – lo miró con expectativa.

Maldito _dobe_, que iba él a saber.

-¿Qué pienso de qué, idiota? – gruñó con malas pulgas. Había entendido perfectamente, pero el que lo hiciera decidir a él no le gustaba. Le molestaría si sabía que se había impuesto en una casa ajena.

El rubio bufó y descruzó los brazos para ponerlos detrás de su nuca.

-De quedarte. No me apetece estar solo ahora mismo, pero entenderé si tienes que hacer algo más importante, que seguro lo tienes, vamos, todo el mundo está ocupado por estas fechas, todos menos yo y…

-Silencio. – Naruto paró en seco, la mirada inquisitiva y un poco irritada por ser interrumpido. – Estabas murmurando cosas sin sentido – acotó el Uchiha en su defensa. Su interlocutor simplemente asintió, pensativo. – Bueno, no puedo decir que la haya pasado mal aquí, pero no me gustaría abusar de tu hospitalidad, así que…

-¿Huh? No estás abusando de nada, _teme_, yo te estoy invitando. – replicó el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tenía una de esas miradas de "te reto" que tanto lo cabreaban. Sasuke afiló los ojos y lo observó, igual de desafiante, hasta el punto en que ya no parecía una cordial invitación a quedarse, sino la premisa de una batalla a muerte. Esto duró. Y duró mucho.

-Bien, como quieras – exclamó el más alto, irritado, y se recostó sobre una de las paredes como antes lo hubiese hecho Naruto. - ¿Dónde tienes el café?

El rubio le dedicó una última ojeada malhumorada y señaló la alacena con su cabeza. Sasuke suspiró. Si iba a quedarse, necesitaría bastante cafeína.

Fue hasta el mueble y rebuscó hasta encontrar el bendito envase con lo que sería su salvación esa noche. Desenroscó la tapa y olisqueó un poco, desde pequeño que le gustaba el olor a café. Se volteó hacia el lugar donde Naruto estaba, y lo encontró dándole la espalda. El ambiente estaba calmo, a pesar de la violencia que flotaba en el aire momentos antes, y ya no se sentía irritado, sino extrañamente sereno. Iba a decir algo al respecto pero la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

-Déjalo ahí, ahora preparo yo el café. Apuesto a que en tu casa de gente bien no has cocinado ni siquiera una vez – acotó con una voz socarrona que logró volver a cabrearlo.

Enfadado, cruzó con pasos rápidos la cocina y dejó el frasco sobre la mesada, junto a Naruto, dispuesto a irse de la habitación sin darle ni siquiera una réplica. Para el toque final, le echó un último y enojado vistazo, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio la mueca que portaba su interlocutor, mas no comentó sobre ello, y continuó, confundido, su camino hasta la acogedora salita de estar.

Mirándose los pies, Sasuke sopesó lo visto. No creía que hubiese sido un juego de luces, ni tampoco una alucinación suya. Naruto realmente había estado sonriendo.

Sentándose en el cómodo sillón frente a la televisión en el que anteriormente había estado, prendió la caja boba y se la quedó viendo de manera inexpresiva, pensando en otra cosa.

Y sin saber muy bien por qué, una sonrisa – pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero aún así allí estaba – trepó a su cara.

Demonios, ¿cómo iba a hacer que eso se fuera ahora?.

Los quince minutos que el rubio tardó en preparar el café, Sasuke los pasó intentando recuperar su gesto de aburrimiento habitual, y había salido airoso de su épica batalla contra sus expresiones faciales. Menuda manera de pasar el tiempo.

Al escuchar pasos, se apresuró a fingir que estaba prestándole mucha atención al programa que estaba dando en la tele y logró dar una perfecta y falsa cara de sorpresa cuando una taza rebosante de un líquido caliente y humeante le fue puesta casi en la cara.

-Todo tuyo, _teme_ – sonó la estridente voz de Naruto, quien apenas le fuese arrebatado el pocillo de café había brincado hasta sentarse al otro lado del mismo sillón. – No le puse azúcar, pensé que probablemente te gustaba sin nada – confesó, tomando un sorbo de la bebida y viendo la televisión.

-Hn, no, así está bien – respondió, un poco más calmado. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, pero no se atrevió a señalar qué.

Mientras el _dobe_ no miraba, aprovechó para inspeccionarlo un poco. El pelo estaba un poco manchado de cuando se estuvo revolcando por los suelos de la ciudad, pero de otra manera se veía que era de un color rubio brillante, lo que era bastante extraño en Japón, al igual que sus ojos… ¿serían azules de verdad? Quizás era tintura y lentes de contacto.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos de _dónde_ podría corroborar si realmente era rubio y sorbió un poco de café. Estaba estupendamente caliente, y sentaba genial ahora que el frío asomaba.

-Eh, _dobe_ – el susodicho gruñó ante el apodo, pero no acotó nada. - ¿Realmente no tienes a nadie con quien pasar este día? – vamos, incluso había logrado llevarse bien con él. Por lo que aparentaba, el chico debía ser un milagro sociabilizando.

-Hum… - al parecer no. Vio como dejaba con cuidado la taza en la mesa ratona frente a ellos y su cara sopesaba sus próximas palabras. – Verás… ¿recuerdas como te dije que a la gente no le agrada mucho mi hermano? – Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Como si fuera a olvidar el cuento del hermano homicida.

Abrió la boca como si fuera proceder a explicar, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió, alzando una mano en gesto conciliador.

-Ya entendí, no te preocupes. – bajó la mano y sorbió un poco más su café. - ¿Entonces en la vida te limitas a echarle la culpa de todo a tu hermano? – era cruel, pero realmente quería llegar al fondo. Quería saber qué clase de persona era Naruto, si en realidad estaba imponiendo una fachada.

El susodicho frunció el entrecejo. Parecía estar planteándose seriamente tirarle el café por la cabeza a su "invitado".

-¿Tú realmente crees que odiaría a mi propio hermano? – Soltó una risa amarga. – ¡Estúpido! Kyuubi es lo más preciado que tengo, junto con Ero-sennin. Él, después de todo, es mi familia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué pareciera que tu vida es una tragedia griega? – replicó rápidamente el Uchiha, arqueando una ceja. – De seguro has tenido también momentos felices, momentos en los que te alegraba estar vivo, ¿no es cierto?

Su interlocutor pareció pensarlo un poco, tenía el rostro endurecido aún, pero sus ojos reflejaban la duda, la incertidumbre.

-… Así es – respondió en un murmullo casi ininteligible.

-Bien, pues entonces no entiendo el por qué de tu discurso deprimente. – se cruzó de brazos, expectante. El rubio parecía estar conteniendo apenas su rabia. Veía los puños apretados, los labios fruncidos… veía…

-Porque no soy un niño rico de mamá, quizás. Es cierto, mi vida no ha sido tan mala, pero tampoco ha sido la mitad de buena de lo que debería ser una vida normal. No intento ser una víctima, _Uchiwa._ – se sintió levemente irritado al escuchar el error, pero se controló. – Tan sólo te estoy contando esto porque creí que me comprenderías, pero veo que me equivoqué.

-¿Cómo iría a entenderte una persona que apenas conoces? – preguntó, sobándose las sienes. Aún seguía sin poder leer bien a Naruto, y eso le molestaba.

-Después de una vida de ser un engendro al que se podía pisotear e ignorar, esto es lo más cercano a una amistad que he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. – respondió con un poco de dolor en la voz, pero ésta también contenía la misma fría ira de antes. Practicada, contenida.

-Bueno, eso es halagador – concluyó con una sonrisa retorcida. El Uzumaki sólo se cabreaba más y más. – Supongo que después de vivir en un lugar donde soy un billete ambulante, esto también resulta ser una especie de amistad para mí.

-Menuda forma de expresarla – bufó.

Se sumieron en un silencio tenso. Tomaban café, echaban miradas aburridas al televisor frente a ellos, pero realmente no prestaban atención. Sasuke al menos, no lo hacía. Se enclaustró en su mente, pensando en quién sería el próximo que hablaría, el que rompería aquel ambiente tan pesado. Oh, hablemos enserio, se preguntaba cuándo el rubio lo haría. Sabía muy bien que no iba a decir absolutamente nada, aunque pareciera estúpido. Era un Uchiha, simple como eso.

-Cobarde – un murmullo. Simple como eso.

-No soy ningún cobarde, _usuratonkachi_ – siseó en respuesta, la voz llena de veneno y los puños apretados.

-Luces como un cobarde en este momento – fue la calma réplica, pero debajo de la superficie, repiqueteaba una ira profunda.

-No entiendo de qué me estoy acobardando, _dobe_: tú eres el que quiso evadir la realidad – gruñó ahora, y al momento se arrepintió un poco de lo dicho, sabía que era un golpe bajo.

Sin embargo, no se disculpó, ni mucho menos. Ni siquiera cuando Naruto tiró su taza con fuerza extrema al suelo, donde se hizo añicos, y se abalanzó sobre él en posición de batalla, silencioso, aunque sus ojos estuvieran encendidos con cólera.

-¡AGH! – fue lo único que pudo escuchar con claridad antes de que un puño intentase conectar con su cara.

Por suerte, había aprendido lo suficiente de defensa personal y tenía los suficientes reflejos como para haber captado y neutralizado el movimiento, tomando el puño en su mano y torciendo el entero brazo del rubio hasta su espalda. Rápidamente, el susodicho hizo uso de su mano izquierda, vuelta un puño y, de repente, enterrada profundamente en su estómago.

Quedando aturdido por un momento debido a la falta de aire, su agarre sobre su oponente quedó debilitado, momento que usó el rubio para liberarse y emprender nuevamente el ataque, pero Sasuke se recuperó rápidamente, embistiendo al otro con igual fuerza, como si los golpes no dolieran, como si no sintieran algo chispear cada vez que se producía el contacto entre ellos.

-Maldito _dobe_… - soltó entre dientes mientras, con las dos manos, intentaba retener puñetazos gemelos que pretendían darse paso hasta su cara. – sí que eres corriente.

Su comentario fue acogido por una carcajada salvaje.

-Supongo que lo aprendes estando en las calles, _niño de mami_. – exclamó, contrayendo una pierna para dar una espectacular patada que fue notada y esquivada por su contrincante, ocasionando la pérdida del equilibrio y la caída de ambos al piso.

Continuaron forcejeando, uno arriba del otro, exhaustos como estaban, los rostros contraídos con furia, cercanos a tal punto que sus agitadas respiraciones se entremezclaban y podían ver con claridad sus reflejos en las pupilas iracundas de su contraparte. Le daban muchísimas ganas de darle un golpe ahora mismo a ese rubio estúpido, pero sus dos manos se encontraban ocupadas sosteniéndolo para que no le aventajara, entonces hizo lo que creía que sería mejor en ese momento.

Fue doloroso, casi como otro ataque. Sasuke había juntado sus bocas en un movimiento violento, haciendo que sus dientes se chocaran y brotara sangre, como si fuera tan sólo una continuación de su anterior pelea. Poco a poco, sus bocas se fueron relajando, haciendo de la experiencia un poco más placentera, pero aún conservaba la agresión del primer momento. No era algo tierno, ni mucho menos dulce: era una batalla más, era pelear por la dominancia, por quién se adaptaba mejor a esta nueva forma de enfrentamiento.

Cuando comenzaron a profundizar el beso (si es que podía llamársele beso) se encontraron torpes, sus lenguas poco experimentadas haciendo que la saliva escurriera por sus barbillas, aunque aún así sin dejar de ser feroz. Sus brazos se apostaron firmemente en la cintura de Naruto, mientras que sentía que los del susodicho se entremezclaban en su pelo y tiraban de él con fuerza, provocando una reacción no muy similar al dolor, aunque tampoco a ninguna otra cosa que hubiese experimentado antes. Sus pechos se encontraban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, sus piernas enredadas y de repente hacía más calor del que debía hacer en esa época del año.

Uno de sus brazos de repente se había soltado de su anterior locación y se encontraba vagando por debajo de la camisa del rubio, restregándose contra la espalda desnuda con fuerza en una moción circular descontrolada, y se encontró en una situación bastante incómoda al notar que ambos tenían un pequeño _gran_ problema entre sus piernas, fermentado quizás por los ruidos que Naruto se encontraba haciendo ahora mismo y la forma en la que el otro arqueaba la espalda para tener mas contacto con él. Se encontró a sí mismo deseando saber un poco más de sexo entre hombres o simplemente sexo para ponerlo a prueba, pero nunca se había molestado en investigar. Debería seguir sus instintos esta vez.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ahora el aire comenzaba a escasear. No queriendo que termine, intentó contenerse el oxígeno un poco más, sin romper el beso, al punto en el que el mismo Uzumaki fue quien despegó sus labios haciendo un ligero ruido de vacío (_plop_), respirando agitadamente y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Automáticamente bajó su rostro, sin limpiarse la saliva que conectaba sus bocas, y bajó para morder, besar y vaya a saber uno qué más hacer en el cuello del rubio, excitándose aún más cada vez que obtenía un gemido o suspiro por recompensa.

-_Teme_… _kiisama_… - seguía maldiciendo débilmente Naruto, juntando más sus caderas y frotándolas con fuerza contra las suyas, produciendo una fricción que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-_Tch, uruse, usuratonkachi_. – respondió, cortante, continuando su tarea de marcar agresivamente el cuello del idiota. Era suyo ahora, lo demostraría. El mundo lo había desaprovechado, pero ellos se lo perdían.

Cuando una mano astuta fue a acariciar a la altura de su entrepierna y se metió de manera rápida dentro de sus bóxers, mordió la piel ofrecida con tal fuerza que consiguió extraer sangre y un aullido de dolor por parte del Uzumaki, que sólo asestó a darle un buen golpe en la nuca con su mano libre.

Lamió la herida suavemente, como disculpándose y ganando unos roces más por parte de la mano situada estratégicamente en su palpitante erección. Enloquecido por la sensación, por la mano cálida rodeándolo, por la tensión del momento, comenzó a embestir con fuerza contra la extremidad del rubio, deslizándose por ella como por un túnel. Sasuke tomó la mano que seguía en la cintura del otro y comenzó desabotonar con ansia la camisa que vestía el muchacho de cabello rubio, dejando a la vista la bronceada piel de su vientre y su pecho.

Comenzó a pasar experimentalmente los finos y fríos dedos desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, para después tomar en cuenta a los ahora endurecidos pezones y comenzar a girarlos, llevándose así los más dulces sonidos emitidos por la boca de Naruto, una cascada de gemidos y algo que sonaba extrañamente similar a ronroneos y maullidos leves. Continuó con el otro pezón mientras pensaba en los resultados que podría llegar a obtener si comenzaba a pasar su lengua por ellos, pero la posición sería extremadamente incómoda con Naruto aún en sus partes privadas, por lo que optó simplemente por seguir su ejemplo y tomó con fuerza la erección por sobre los pantalones.

-Nngh… ¡Ah! – gimió al sentirlo, arqueándose nuevamente cuando la mano se movió hasta adentro de la prenda y la piel quedó contra piel. Ese fue el momento que Sasuke eligió, viéndolo –labios hinchados, saliva, sangre, sudor, acalorado, casi hiperventilando – para clamar sus labios nuevamente, sintiendo como se aproximaba al éxtasis y viendo como a su contraparte le pasaba lo mismo.

-Sa—_teme_, creo que este es… - dijo la voz quebradiza de Naruto entre beso y beso. Sus capacidades pulmonares se veían reducidas ahora que estaban en el umbral.

-L-lo sé, _dobe_ – murmuró entre dientes, embistiendo nuevamente contra la mano en sus pantalones y gruñendo en el proceso.

El final, eso es lo que era. Después de haber embestido particularmente fuerte, Naruto se arqueó perfectamente, gritando a todo pulmón y manchando sus pantalones, para luego desplomarse, inerte, sobre el suelo de su living. Excitado por esto y por la expresión embelesada del rubio, sólo tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que también acabara, sus rodillas dándose por vencidas y cayendo finalmente sobre el otro chico, quien, a pesar del peso muerto sobre él, no lo apartó.

Por el siguiente tiempo –horas, minutos, segundos, milenios – reinó un silencio conforme, casi reconfortante y cálido, simplemente disfrutando de estar uno contra el otro, simplemente compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Sasuke enterró el rostro en el pecho del rubio, sintiéndose extrañamente alegre, como si algo adentro suyo flotara. Alejando una posible teoría de lo que podría significar de su cabeza, repensó la situación, intentando aclarar su mente. Tenía sentido que parte de la violencia que habían experimentado entre ellos, ese tira y afloje, hubiese sido tan sólo resultado de la tensión sexual. No era como si normalmente dejara que las palabras lo irritaran tan fácilmente. Era ese _dobe_ quien lo sacaba de sus casillas, una y otra vez…

-¿Sabes? – Naruto fue el primero en romper el silencio. Aguzó los oídos, aún reposando la frente contra el pecho del rubio y con los ojos cerrados. – Si todas nuestras peleas van a terminar así, va a valer la pena hacerte enojar la próxima vez, _teme_. – una mano se enredó entre su pelo, acariciando de manera torpe.

Sus músculos se relajaron un poco y soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo (¿desde hacía cuando?) al comprender que habría una próxima vez. ¿Habían logrado entenderse mutuamente mediante lo que habían hecho, quizás? Ya no se encontraba irritado, aunque sí bastante cansado.

-Hnm – fue su respuesta, por lo que el rubio le tiró levemente del pelo, bufando.

-No sé qué estaba esperando. – suspiró, resignado.

Sasuke sabía. Le rodeó, lentamente, la cintura con un brazo, y una mano subió hasta su cabeza para acariciar con cuidado el golpe que se había dado al caer aquella misma noche. De la misma manera, Naruto le levantó el rostro, besando cada uno de los golpes inflingidos por él, luego los párpados, la nariz, y por último en los labios, todas sus acciones siendo simplemente mensajes crípticos, en un código que sólo ellos podrían entender.

_Lo siento._

_Yo también._

_Eso está bien, porque la próxima vez que me jodas, ¡patearé tu trasero!_

_Próxima vez…__kukuku…_

ooo

-Bien, ¿y qué sucederá a partir de ahora? – preguntó Naruto, observando a Sasuke con una mirada curiosa.

Habían despertado hacía tres horas, ya al mediodía, en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas casi imposible de desenredar, sólo para encontrarse que ya no eran adolescentes hormonales, sino personas racionales, y que definitivamente no les importaba prácticamente haberse masturbado entre ellos. El Uzumaki lo atribuyó a ese sentimiento ligero y extraño que ambos sentían en la boca del estómago cuando se rozaban incluso, pues aunque el Uchiha pareciera no querer admitirlo, sabía que era mutuo.

Todo esto dejaba muchas puertas abiertas, como qué sería de su futuro. Quizás podrían ser pareja, aunque lo dudaba. Eran de mundos muy distintos. No era su costumbre ser pesimista, pero sabía de antemano que, a niños ricos, familias ricas, familias exclusivas. No iban a dejar que su pequeñín simplemente trajera a un vago a la casa diciendo "mamá, mira lo que me ha dejado Santa, ¡un novio nuevo!". No, de ninguna manera.

Sorbió un poco más de su café matutino, meditándolo e intentando no mirar a Sasuke, que se encontraba también perdido en sus pensamientos, quizás perdido en el mismo laberinto que él.

-Odias vivir aquí. – la grave voz del Uchiha lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era una afirmación, pero de todas maneras decidió contestar.

-Ajá…

-Odias estar solo. – otra afirmación. Esta vez simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aún observando su taza. – Ven conmigo.

-¿Huh? – con un movimiento nervioso, casi derramaba una segunda taza. Ya había tenido bastante con limpiar la de la noche anterior, así que se limitó a intentar tranquilizarse.

-Me mudaré a algún lugar, lejos. Lejos de mi familia, con mis propios ahorros, sólo para vivir como me gustaría, sin tener que deberles nada – continuó, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. – Y necesito alguien a quien molestar. – hizo amague de terminar, pero la expresión indignada que presentaba el rubio le instó a seguir. – Y quizás también alguien junto a quien despertar todas las mañanas, alguien para hablar, para pelear… alguien que viva conmigo.

Naruto lo observó con una mezcla de escepticismo y una desgarradora esperanza, en su más puro estado, con un toque de desesperación. Esto hizo que se perdiera de comentar en la cantidad de palabras que su interlocutor había proferido en una sola oración y en un tiempo récord.

-¿Quieres que yo… vaya? – preguntó de manera estúpida, ligeramente boquiabierto.

-Mhm… bueno, ya que te has ofrecido – replicó su interlocutor de manera arrogante, dándole su mejor sonrisa ladeada. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? – inquirió con un poco más de ansiedad de la que al parecer quería transmitir.

-Yo… - tenía tantas ganas de aceptar y de largarse. Tantas. Pero… - yo no puedo, Sasuke. No por ahora. – vio como los hombros del Uchiha bajaban lentamente, por lo que dejó su taza y fue a abrazarlo con torpeza. – oye, no es un no, simplemente… tengo que solucionar un par de temas para poder, idiota. – explicó, hundiendo su rostro en la camiseta prestada del contrario, que le iba un poco pequeña al ser de las propias.

-Hn. – el sonido monosilábico simplemente significaba una cosa. _No te preocupes, lo entiendo_. Eso y sus brazos rodeándolo de manera insegura.

-Sólo dame un poco de tiempo, no puedo irme tranquilo si tengo temas pendientes – volvió a hablar, esta vez con voz un poco más firme. Realmente creía en lo que pensaba, él nunca dejaba cosas a medio hacer. Pensó que finalmente lo había entendido, hasta que sintió esa mano en la parte trasera de su pantalón de jean. – ¿¡hey, qué…!? – balbuceó, avergonzado.

-Uruse, dobe – murmuró el Uchiha de forma seria, y como si tal cosa, extrajo su teléfono celular del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón. – Cuando termines con tus… asuntos pendientes – siguió hablando por lo bajo, sin despegar la vista del dispositivo. – Llámame. – simplemente dijo, dejándoselo en la palma de la mano e inclinándose un poco para darle un beso casto en los labios.

Y se apartó de él suavemente, dejándolo atontado y con mucho que pensar. No podía más que imaginarse que toda esa noche con Sasuke había sido no más que un show de fuegos artificiales, luces que esperaban el momento oportuno para lanzarse por los aires, estallar en un momento de éxtasis y color y luego extinguirse en el olvido. Sin embargo, esta invitación significaba… significaba permanencia, algo formal…

-Dobe. – llamó una voz.

Pegó un respingo antes de ver que el Uchiha ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias de la noche anterior y se encontraba en la puerta.

-Ah… ya estas emprendiendo la retirada, ¿eh? – rió nerviosamente. No quería que se fuera pensando cosas equivocadas.

-Sí, supongo que deben estar preguntándose en casa dónde estoy – respondió con una nota de indiferencia en la voz. – Y no creo que el tipo que está ahí afuera borracho como una cuba se quiera enterar de que su hijo adoptivo pasó la noche con un hombre – comentó como si nada, con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Huh, Ero-sennin ha vuelto temprano hoy – suspiró, cansado. Iba a tener que hacer de madre y enfermera otra vez.

-Bien, entonces, ya sabes, llámame luego y hablaremos de esto y, Naruto – llamó nuevamente, como si éste no hubiese estado prestando atención.

-¿Qué? – replicó indignado, con las mejillas encendidas mientras se acercaba hasta la puerta.

-Te equivocas… podremos haber sido brillantes, pero… - y le plantó otro beso corto en los labios. – yo no voy a desaparecer.

Y salió por la puerta, esquivando en su camino cuesta abajo a un borracho que Naruto notó, llevaba familiar cabello blanco.

Naruto lo observó irse desde la ventana, intentando no sonreír como un idiota al estúpido, que ahora portaba la misma mueca risueña que él.

_Maldito bastardo arrogante…_

_~Fin~_


End file.
